


♥ La Magia Definitiva ♥

by BabyMephista



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hybrid!Kuroo, M/M, Revenge, prince!Oikawa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMephista/pseuds/BabyMephista
Summary: Este es un One-Shoot que escribí para un concurso en el grupo "Haikyuu Fanfics" y estoy muy orgullosa de él porque me costó horrores terminarlo por cuestiones personales. A quienes gusten de esta maravillosa ship, es un regalo ♥Giss.





	♥ La Magia Definitiva ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un One-Shoot que escribí para un concurso en el grupo "Haikyuu Fanfics" y estoy muy orgullosa de él porque me costó horrores terminarlo por cuestiones personales. A quienes gusten de esta maravillosa ship, es un regalo ♥  
> Giss.

** LA MAGIA DEFINITIVA **

 

Menegroth, el gran reino de la prosperidad y las riquezas, dónde según sus habitantes “todo era posible”, al menos para quienes no vivían en el palacio, ajustándose a las reglas impiadosas de los grandes linajes, en particular el pequeño heredero que se convertiría en rey llegado el solsticio de invierno.

Tooru era un muchacho hermoso y digno de ser llamado príncipe a tal punto que se consideraba dicha palabra como la definición de su persona; Sus cabellos delicados retrataban perfectamente el color del chocolate al igual que sus ojos. Su físico aunque no era comparable con los de cualquier hombre en esa época, tenía una forma bastante definida, producto de los arduos entrenamientos que recibió desde temprana edad. Era bellísimo, pero detrás de la sonrisa cegadora que solía entregarle al mundo, se escondía un alma solitaria y curiosa, lista para huir en búsqueda de emociones que lograran sacarlo de la inminente depresión al sentirse prisionero de sus propios padres.

El rey y la reina estaban demasiado ocupados con el deber real, tanto como para prestarle atención al ser humano que se molestaron en concebir y si había algo que Tooru no sabía, es que de hecho, su concepción fue planeada con el único propósito de traer un heredero al mundo, sin embargo, el proveerle de amor y calidez de una familia no estaba dentro de los cálculos hechos por los adultos, por lo que creció hasta sus dieciocho años sin más compañía que un oso de felpa comprado en el mercadillo ubicado en el centro de poblado por uno de los guardias que, consternado por la pobre criatura, había decidido hacerle el pequeño regalo que no supo soltar en todos esos años.

A pesar de haber crecido en evidente presencia de sus padres, quienes habían decidido ignorarlo a menos que necesitaran dirigirle la palabra por cuestiones relacionadas al deber real, el castaño parecía no perder la esperanza de recibir amor de cualquier clase alguna vez, no sólo lástima reflejada en los ojos de la servidumbre, compadeciéndolo por ser sólo una herramienta.

Pues finalmente encontraría el valor de comenzar a forjar su propio destino sin ceder a la presión y es ahí dónde empieza a tomar forma la historia del Príncipe ingenuo y la curiosidad que le enseñaría unas cuantas lecciones de la peor manera.

—·—

Observó el gran ventanal mientras la noche caía solemnemente, bañando todo el reino en aquella oscuridad confortable y llevándose los molestos rastros de los rayos del sol veraniego, esos que azotaban sin piedad alguna las espaldas de quienes trabajaban bajo su tutela abrazadora, suspirando por lo bello de la combinación de colores que ofrecía el atardecer.

Ese día en particular era bastante especial, pues si todo salía según lo planeado, en el correr de la tarde estaría emprendiendo camino al bosque encantado que, desde muy pequeño, le llamaba la atención de manera preocupante, tanto así que sus propios padres prohibieron su salida del reino a cualquier costo.

Con algo de vestimenta que pudo comprar en el pueblo con unos pocos harapos hallados en el camino, emprendió el viaje a pié no sin antes esquivar con dicho camuflaje la presencia de los guardias reales.

_—Vaya tontos…—_ Pensó el castaño, desapareciendo por fin entre la maleza aledaña que acariciaba la poca piel que llevaba al descubierto.

Todas las sensaciones eran nuevas: El aire puro conforme se acercaba a la puerta hecha de enredaderas llenas de espinas, ¿Qué habrá tras ellas?

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo realmente, ya que su cuerpo reaccionó levantando el machete para hacerse paso por las mismas, encontrando al primer rayo de luz un paraíso idílico, una utopía sacada de los cuentos de hadas que solía leer en soledad, encerrado en la biblioteca del palacio sin otra compañía que viejos libros y un guardia vigilando todos sus movimientos.

Una vez completamente dentro, dejó que su vista se acostumbrara a lo irreal que parecía semejante lugar encantado, recorriendo lentamente el césped que incluso era diferente a lo que lo rodeaba día a día. Parecía mágico, se sentía suave al tacto al igual que las hojas de los diferentes árboles aunque, uno le llamó la atención en particular; Un enorme tronco negro con ramas finas y pequeñas, de las cuales emanaban flores hermosas de un color escarlata con pétalos que parecían ser suaves como el terciopelo.

Hipnotizado, acercó ambas manos para confirmar sus sospechas.

Lamentablemente no pudo sentir nada, pues una voz profunda resonó por todo el bosque, exaltando al muchacho quién volteó inmediatamente para encontrarse con una majestuosa criatura.

Sus alas negras, ojos dorados amenazantes y presencia intimidante, indicaban que tal vez había cometido un error en no comenzar a correr inmediatamente. Aun así se quedó quieto mientras el otro, de cabellos negros y desordenados, se acercaba con una media sonrisa burlona hasta invadir su espacio personal, tomando uno de los rizos castaños entre sus dedos.

_—Si la tocas, morirás, aunque no es mi problema y aún más importante….¿Que hace un principito tan indefenso fuera de su palacio real? ~—_

Las palabras resonaron en sus oídos de forma que sentía ser el único ser en todo el mundo, dejando de existir al instante todo lo que los rodeaba y trayendo a su mente el miedo.

_—S-Siempre quise venir aquí, desde pequeño y… y hoy pude escabullirme, no es de tu incumbencia, tú, seas lo que seas, así que déjame en paz!._ _—_ Refunfuñó el príncipe, volteando drásticamente de la criatura.

Cada palabra que salía de ambos pares de labios era una provocación subiendo de nivel, poco a poco, hasta que esos pequeños ríos de incomodidad desembarcaron en una cómoda conversación amigable.

Kuroo, como decía llamarse el joven, era un híbrido de dos criaturas mágicas, único protector del pequeño reino que suponía el basto bosque en el que estaban parados uno frente a otro, sin la intención de hablar demasiado de sus padres. Tooru lo consideró justo, dándole también su nombre y confesándole que era el heredero próximo al trono.

Ah, pero Kuroo ya sabía eso.

No por nada estaba esforzándose en hacer buenas migas con el retoño de quienes asesinaron a sus padres intentando hacerse con el control del páramo encantado, sin éxito.

Les quitaría su primogénito de la manera más cruel, paulatinamente hasta arrancarlo por completo del mundo humano, así de doloroso tal y como sufrió la pérdida de sus dos seres más amados.

Con una sonrisa de costado y varias horas de charla interminable, decidió escoltar al bello príncipe hasta que estuviera en un lugar seguro para continuar por su cuenta. Así se ganaría su confianza, construyendo ladrillo a ladrillo un impenetrable refugio que sólo él podría tener el placer de destruir, ver cómo su sufrimiento por fin hace desaparecer años de tristeza.

O al menos eso pensaba.

Después del primer encuentro, Kuroo hizo todo lo posible para hacerse hábito en la rutina del castaño: Se aparecía en su ventanal con esa expresión socarrona, invitándolo a explorar el bosque encantado de la mano de su protector, llevándolo a su perdición en cada acercamiento, aunque le faltaba uno muy importante.

Su padre, Diablo, le había heredado su habilidad de tomar partes de la vida de un ser vivo a través de gestos relacionados al amor y la amistad, aunque los nacidos del primero eran más intensos y casi siempre, robaban la vida de la persona en cuestión.

Para el hermoso príncipe, tenía guardado sólo lo mejor.

Primero un roce accidental de manos, más tarde unas miradas que pretendían significar anhelo. Finalmente, un beso en su frente que se presentaba ocasionalmente en las despedidas después de largos días de exploración y convivencia en los que supo todo sobre la vida del muchacho pero no daba a conocer detalles propios que pudieran revelar sus verdaderas intenciones.

Sentados en un tronco caído lleno de hermosas flores, hablando junto al lago, buscó acercarse más. Escuchaba al caprichoso castaño quejarse de su vida siempre aburrida y suspiró.

Poco a poco, la seducción se hizo un lugar en su repertorio de siempre y cuando tuvo la chance, fue por ella.

_—Entonces, mis padres dijeron que no podía elegir una candidata fuera del reino y…—_

La pausa del joven fue causada por una coqueta acción: entre sus dedos tomó uno de los castaños mechones para colocarlo tras su oreja, sin perder la oportunidad de acariciar el rostro angelical y observar cómo este se teñía paulatinamente de un tierno rosado que jamás había visto.

_—Lo siento, es que te ves muy lindo cuando hablas demasiado…continúa. —_

_~_

Tiempo después, ya no podían negar que algo despertó entre ellos y con los sentimientos de su primer beso bajo el gran árbol en el centro del bosque, Kuroo selló el destino del inocente príncipe al arrebatarle parte de su mortalidad con ese corto contacto en los labios. Era cuestión de tiempo para consumirlo por completo.

—·—

La mañana siguiente sus labios seguían ardiendo por el primer beso, anhelando sentirlo nuevamente aunque fuese en menor medida. Fue por eso que salió casi corriendo del castillo, escabulléndose para poder verlo nuevamente.

Kuroo se encontraba echado en la orilla del lago que cruzaba el límite del bosque con el mundo humano, silbando extrañas melodías y sonriendo ocasionalmente; Parecía otro. Tan calmo y puro que el príncipe sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, tal vez con demasiada ya que inmediatamente su presencia fue notada por la criatura mágica que observaba.

Las palabras no fueron necesarias en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron, entendiéndose sin emitir sonido alguno.

Corrió a su encuentro ilusionado, recibiendo un abrazo a cambio del entusiasmo que portaba y triste era la realidad ya que, al confiarle su corazón de esa manera estaba entregándole su propia vida.

Los días pasaron entre conversaciones sobre las constelaciones que tanto le fascinaban a Tooru, besos y caricias que poco a poco hacían un espacio de tamaño considerable en su ser completo; Se sentía feliz de alguna u otra forma, escapando de su castillo para ver al que ahora admitía amado.

Kuroo estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo conquistándolo con pequeños detalles tales como flores del claro secreto al que sólo él podía acceder, gestos caballerosos y palabras que lograron poner al castaño a sus pies, entonces, en ese atardecer que fue testigo del último beso de la jornada, tomó lo poco de humanidad que le quedaba.

_Ojo por ojo, su majestad._

—·—

Esa noche, el príncipe caminó como siempre, entre la maleza y el campo abierto que conducía hacia su hogar, sin prestar atención a los ligeros y notorios cambios en su fisionomía que sus padres notaron inmediatamente ya que lo estaban esperando.

_—Tal y como lo sospechaba... —_ Oyó la voz de su madre a lo lejos aunque estaba ubicada prácticamente a su lado; Su vista se encontraba en perfecto estado aunque por alguna razón que desconocía, todo a su alrededor se veía con matices de rojo y entonces, al ver su propio reflejo en una de las armaduras decorativas, supo que era su propio ser.

Las palabras de su propia sangre, quienes le dieron la vida, calaron fuerte en su pecho.

Que era una desgracia, que ahora al estar “contaminado” no les servía para el trono y por ello no debían conservarlo.

Pero toda esa línea de pensamientos fue interrumpida por el sonido de uno de ellos llamando a los guardias para que se deshicieran del muchacho que no les era de utilidad si ya no era humano.

Y así, tan rápido como había entrado al que creía su hogar, había sido echado y dejado con vida porque según su madre “Eso le enseñará a ese vástago que no ha ganado porque no nos importa lo que hizo contigo”.

_Tengo miedo._

_Mucho miedo._

—·—

Afligido por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, corrió como pudo entre la debilidad que en su cuerpo comenzaba a gestarse por la falta de energía vital al único lugar seguro que conocía: El bosque encantado.

Kuroo ya le había advertido que una vez llegado el ocaso, el bosque se convertía en un lugar tenebroso y de gran peligro, por lo que al poner un pié en este le sorprendió que las criaturas lo recibieran como nunca antes, tal que si fuera uno de ellos.

_—Kuroo, Kuroo…—_

Susurraba su nombre con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, dejándose caer de rodillas finalmente en el lugar que vio nacer su primer beso, observando con pesar su reflejo en las cristalinas aguas del hermoso lago, notando las enredaderas de color rosa pálido que subían por su cuello como si fueran una extensión de su cuerpo y, los ojos antes castaños, cubiertos de rojo similar a la sangre. Sospechaba pero no quería creerlo.

Débil y sin fuerzas, se dejó rodear por los animales que reposaban a su lado porque sentían la vida escapándose del joven príncipe y su empatía como seres de luz no les permitía abandonarlo, al menos no dejaría este mundo en soledad.

En ese mismo momento en que decidió entregarse a su destino, la figura de su amado apareció entre la niebla. Ya no se veía como siempre; Llevaba una túnica oscura y tenía enormes alas del color de su cabello. Parecía un bello ángel de la muerte.

Decepcionado porque su plan de arrebatarles lo que más querían a los reyes había fracasado, se arrodilló ante el príncipe que ahora era un mar de lágrimas.

_—K-Kuroo…¿Por qué? Yo confié en ti, yo te quise y tú, tú me hiciste esto…—_ Apenas murmurando, el castaño decidió expulsar sus sentimientos, recibiendo de éste una explicación a sus acciones. Allí mismo supo que sólo había sido un objeto para la venganza, un peón utilizado para fines egoístas y entonces, su corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos.

Aunque su victimario se veía bastante alterado por sus acciones y hasta arrepentido, no había nada por hacer. Había robado partes de su humanidad hasta que la vida misma comenzó a dejarlo.

Desesperado por hacer algo para evitarlo, tomó al príncipe entre sus brazos y susurró interminables “perdóname” mientras lo veía irse sin saber qué hacer para ayudarlo.

Aun envuelto en llanto, el castaño observó los orbes dorados de la criatura que lo había lastimado, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa triste y sincera, entonces le dijo:

_—No estés triste, te perdono…—_

Y así, el bello joven cerró sus ojos apaciblemente, dejando ir toda la tristeza en un suspiro, el último suspiro.

—·—

Después de intentar revivirlo con su magia, llorar de frustración y pesar durante días, Kuroo por fin se dio por vencido. Había perdido al único ser que logró derretir el hielo de su corazón y con sólo mirar su figura que parecía dormir en el bello ataúd de flores prohibidas, supo que lo amaba con todo su ser, que daría incluso su vida por volver a verlo sonreír aunque no fuese por él.

Aún con los ojos brotando lágrimas, acercó sus labios al inmóvil príncipe. Era una manera de despedirse, de dejarlo ir de una vez por todas.

Claro que no se esperaba que al momento de tocar sus labios y decirle “te amo” aunque no pudiese escucharlo, una extraña aura los cubriría a ambos por completo, iluminando aún más el claro secreto, dónde pensaba darle sepultura.

Cuando la luz comenzó a menguar, sus ojos se ajustaron nuevamente a la normalidad, divisando el cuerpo del castaño ahora rebalsando de luz, subiendo y bajando el pecho, pero eso no podía ser posible. Le había arrebatado la vida, no podía estar respirando…

¿Podría ser?

Sin darle más tiempo a procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, los hermosos ojos chocolate se abrieron de par en par, inspeccionando el místico lugar y posándose en el guardián a su lado, ese que había sido su salvación y perdición.

Emocionado, Kuroo tomó en brazos al príncipe de sus sueños, llorando ahora de felicidad.

_—Tooru, Tooru, te amo, perdóname, te amo…—_

Los susurros de amor llenaron sus oídos y corazón de cosquilleos placenteros.

Había despertado de su letargo por el sentimiento de arrepentimiento, por el sentimiento puro de la criatura que jamás había sentido nada más que odio.

Y es que dicen que el amor es una fuerza poderosa capaz de todo, por eso no le preocupaba el futuro, porque ambos serían capaces de comenzar de nuevo.

—·—

Después de mucho tiempo compensando lo mal hecho, el príncipe y el guardián decidieron sellar su amor con una ceremonia en el claro más bello del páramo encantado, junto a todas las criaturas que allí habitaban y prometiendo ante la hermosa luna llena, que incluso sus almas seguirían juntas por toda la eternidad.

Amándose y siendo felices, como nunca antes lo habían sido.

 

FIN ♥


End file.
